Sin confianza
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU que viene despues de que Sasuke mata a Orochimaru, esa persona molesta regresa a su vida sin que se de cuenta y le complica todos los planes [algo de SasuYayo, KariSaku] [Darkfic Angst WAFF DAFF] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

Sin confianza

SASUSAKU

Debo decir que esta loca idea me surgió cuando vi el 348 –gracias GAASAITALEX234 n.n- y bueno, espero que les guste

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura-chan, seguro que estarás bien –decía el rubio pegado en la puerta del baño esperando a que la chica saliera-

Que si naruto –se escuchaba como se caían las cosas, y ella estaba demasiado enredada con todo lo que tenia que hacer-…….-se asomo a la puerta, se encontraba sin la parte de arriba de su vestido, solo cubierta por unas vendas blancas que cubrían su busto y un poco mas abajo- puedes ayudarme con esto por favor -sonrió-

-se sonrojo de solo verla de esa forma tan…sugestiva- claro –entro al baño y se encontró un desorden terrible- que quieres que haga?

Bueno, aprieta todo lo que puedas –sonrió y se miro el busto- necesito esconderlas lo mas que se pueda

-su cara completamente roja se acerco a ella- aguanta la respiración sakura-chan

-se hizo lo mas flaca que pudo mientras el uzumaki le apretaba las vendas a tal punto que casi se pone morada-….-soltó todo el aire y respiro como si se estuviera muriendo, el pecho le dolía pero debía acostumbrarse a esa situación- gracias Naruto, no se que haré cuando este yo sola U.U

Pero por ahora yo te ayudare en todo lo que quieras datebayo!! –la tomo de los hombros y le puso una camiseta encima- alza los brazos sakura-chan –salio volando por la puerta de tremendo golpe que le dio la pelirosa-

No exageres naruto!! –cerro la puerta de un portazo-

_Sakura, tenemos entendido que Uchiha esta formando un grupo, ya consiguió a dos, Suigetsu y Karin, y ahora van por Juugo, debes llegar antes que ellos y matarlo, de esa forma entraras tu en su lugar y nos mantendrás informados de todos sus movimientos –dijo la godaime-_

_Pero Tsunade-obachan, eso es muy peligroso para Sakura-chan –tomo un mechón de cabello de la chica- además se le olvida un pequeño detalle, será muy fácil que la reconozcan_

_Eso ya lo se, -cruzo las manos encima del escritorio- pero todo ya esta preparado para que no la reconozcan….y no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma Naruto!!...Sakura, aceptas la misión_

_Claro Tsunade-sama –estaba firme ante la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo que se veían algo preocupados-_

-abrió la puerta lentamente- y bien que tal estoy? –pregunto toda sonrojada-

-todos quedaron impresionados ante el cambio tan radical, sakura llevaba puesta una mascara estilo kakashi pero esta le cubría todo el rostro, solo se le veían los enormes ojos verdes que estaban delineados con negro de la misma forma que los tiene Gaara, no se veía ningún tono de rosa en su rostro gracias a la mascara, también la ayudo el tener corto el cabello, llevaba un protector de konoha en el cuello, este estaba rasgado indicando que era un traidor, tenia puesta una chaqueta ancha color blanco con bordes azules oscuro, esta era ancha, debajo tenia una camiseta azul y debajo de la misma la típica malla, llevaba unos pesqueros como los de Neji pero estos eran del mismo color que los bordes de la chaqueta, y las típicas sandalias ninjas-

Te ves…realmente diferente Sakura-chan –le estaba dando vueltas observando cada detalle- y ya ensayaste la voz?

Aun no –agacho la cabeza- a de ser muy difícil actuar como un hombre todo el tiempo

Pues no se te dará muy difícil frentuda -dijo Sai que asta el momento no había dicho nada, pero se callo al ver un aura extraña sobre la pelirosa-

Y que nombre tendrás –cambio de tema el ninja copia-

LO HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO KAKASHI-SENSEI!! –puso sus manos sobre su boca como si hubiera hecho algo malo- se lo preguntare a tsunade-sama –salio corriendo asta el despacho de la rubia y abrió la puerta de un solo empujón sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí, todos la miraron con cara de quien eres tu, Tsunade le lanzo una mirada de arriba abajo complacida con los resultados, y de inmediato le sonrió-

-se levanto del asiento de detrás de su escritorio- es un buen momento para presentarlos, este que acaba de llegar es Yayoi-kun

-Ino se le acerco y le miro fijamente, definitivamente esos ojos era hermosos, y se le hacían familiares- soy Ino Yamanaka –le extendió la mano, pero en vez de estrechar las manos se le lanzo y lo abrazo- eres muy guapo Yayoi-kun!!

-por mas que trataba de librarse de la molesta mujer no podía, es mas se estaba asfixiando entre los pechos ella-….-en verdad puedes ser muy intensa cerda-…-se salvo de ella por que Tsunade empezó a hablar mientras que naruto trataba de morirse de la risa y Kakashi se mostraba alegre y Sai…bueno Sai era Sai-

…………

-Sakura fue acompañada de Neji, Kiba y Shino asta el lugar donde se encontraba Juugo, afortunadamente llegaron primero que Sasuke (//Inner : en ese momento Sasuke estaba siendo acosado por la zorra, y de no ser por que suigetsu rompió la puerta de ese cuarto no se que hubiera sido capaz de hacer la mierda esa…ejem Karin n.n//), al llegar y después de una larga muuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy larga batalla, y que además Sasuke ya venia cerca, Juugo estaba totalmente destrozado, y todos poseían heridas, pero "Yayoi" les ordeno que se fueran, todo iba según lo planeado, los otros chicos se fueron rápidamente y con un perfecto control del chakra no los descubrieron-

-tomo aire y con su terrible fuerza le dio el ultimo golpe a Juugo que cayo reventado al suelo, y la sangre le cubría todo el cuerpo a ella, cuando se giro allí estaba el, y a su lado los que se suponía debían ser sus otros compañeros, el solo hecho de verlo tan cerca le paralizo el corazón-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

y bien ke tal a estado?, dios me volveré loka si sigo de esta forma, dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones, y hay gente preocupada por el resto de fics, trankilos algún día actualizare, no problem xD!!.

Kisu

Dejen muchooooosssssss reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin confianza 2

Gracias por los reviews, espero ke este capitulo les guste n.n

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-tomo aire y con su terrible fuerza le dio el ultimo golpe a Juugo que cayo reventado al suelo, y la sangre le cubría todo el cuerpo a ella, cuando se giro allí estaba el, y a su lado los que se suponía debían ser sus otros compañeros, el solo hecho de verlo tan cerca le paralizo el corazón-

-observo el desastre a su alrededor, la sangre, la tierra abierta, y en el medio de aquel terrible panorama a un chico parado justo al frente de ellos, y detrás un cuerpo ensangrentado-

A…a matado a juugo, es imposible!! –Dijo la chica de los anteojos-

-saco su espada, bueno la de Sabuza y se puso en posición de ataque- entonces lo mataremos -sonrió-

Espera –dijo calmadamente el Uchiha- quien eres tú? –Mientras se fijaba en cada detalle del chico-

-sus labios temblaban por debajo de la mascara, y sus pupilas se dilataron, un escalofrió creció en su interior, y al parecer las frías palabras llegaron mas tarde de lo que se esperaba, o quizás solo era que no quería responder-

-se acerco unos pasos seguros- quien rayos eres?

Watashi…-susurro, y recordó que era un hombre- soy Yayoi, de la villa oculta de la hoja –endureció la voz, sin tratar de parecer forzada, muy queda ya que debía acostumbrarse primero-

Por que mataste a juugo? –Se acerco un poco mas sin ninguna dificultad a pesar del terreno en malas condiciones mientras observaba el protector rasgado como símbolo de traición-

Acabo con quien se atraviese en mi camino –tomando una valentía y determinación extrañas en ella, retrocedió un paso ante la imponente precensia-

Por lo que veo eres fuerte –activo el sharingan y lo tomo del cuello-

………………-se sentía desfallecer ante la mirada que muy seguramente seria mortal, estaba en un gran riesgo en ese momento-

Sasuke!! –Se acerco asta ellos- déjalo en paz,…puede sernos de gran ayuda

-la miro de reojo, era un chica muy bella, de ojos rojos al igual que su cabello, largas piernas y un cuerpo escultural, una kunoichi perfecta-

-se sonrojo al notar la intensa mirada de verde-…ahora que Juugo no esta, el puede venir con nosotros, a demás es realmente fuerte, ese loco no era una victima fácil de vencer –dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Sasuke para que lo soltara-

-sus ojos volvieron al negro habitual, y su mirada seguía clavada en el aparecido que era mas bajo que el, esos ojos verdes y grandes…sonrió ante un antiguo recuerdo de sus compañeros de konoha- tienes razón –les dio la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Suigetsu-

-le vio alejarse-………..

Por favor perdónalo, suele ser algo violento -sonrió-

Que quiere decir eso de que iré con ustedes? –Pregunto con la vista aun fija en el Uchiha-

Pues, nosotros veníamos por Juugo, pero como tu lo has derrotado eres un excelente reemplazo –sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban con el rumbo de los otros- soy Karin, es un gusto conocerte Yayoi-kun

Y que les hace pensar que iré con ustedes? –Dijo intentando librarse de la mano de la chica-

-miro de reojo- luchar con Juugo y vencerlo no debió ser fácil, tu chakra debe estar al mínimo, no querrás luchar ahora contra nosotros, no será nada fácil, además aquí esta quien venció a uno de los legendarios sannin –sonrió de una manera que la asusto-

Hmp…-se limito a seguir caminando-

-las cosas no habían podido ser mejores, ni siquiera tuvo que insinuar que quería ir con ellos-

Ese tipo sin modales es Suigetsu, y el otro es Sasuke –lo tomo nuevamente de la mano, y los otros se alejaban rápidamente, o quizás ellas caminaban muy despacio- por que traicionaste a tu aldea?

No es nada que te importe –luego de haber dicho eso, se recordó a ella misma cuando Sasuke la trataba así, sabia que no era nada agradable, pero lo mejor es que esa chica se alejara-

Que carácter –arrugo el entrecejo y se adelanto un poco-

-la tomo del antebrazo y la giro- disculpa, es solo que todo esto a pasado muy rápido

-se sonrojo con el solo contacto, y las palabras de perdón eran hermosas, aquel chico le atraía sin duda alguna-

llllllllll

crees que la fea estará bien?

A mi lo que me preocupa es como reaccionara cuando se vea con el teme –suspiro-

Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que le pase nada a mi fea –comió de su ramen-

Tu fea?, no abuses Sai, ella es MI sakura-chan!! –pedía otra porción más-

-solo observaba la pelea pero realmente estaba preocupado pos Sakura, ella era fuerte, pero si la descubrían podrían matarla, el solo pensarlo lo hacia temblar, el adoraba a esa niña desde que la conoció-

Verdad kakashi-sensei?

Umm e si si Naruto –siguió leyendo tras el libro-

-se enfado, el ninja no le estaba prestando nada de atención-

lllllllllll

-como lo sospechaba, Sasuke-kun hacia esto por ir tras su hermano, aun no lo había visto, pero si estaba segura de que era un hombre terrible y aterrador, el solo pensar en el y en todo el daño que le hizo a su compañero la hicieron fruncir el entrecejo-

-por que aquel chico lucia tan molesto?- acaso conoces a Itachi? –estaban sentados alrededor de una hoguera, al día siguiente empezarían todo lo planeado y su búsqueda por el traidor-

Ehh…no –agacho la cabeza, y trato de estar calmada-

-le miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro- bien, entonces descanse hoy que podemos por que mañana no habrá concesión con alguno de vosotros

Pero…Sasuke-kun –se recostó en el hombro del chico- estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto

-su inner gritaba que pateara a esa zorra por atrevida, pero no podía hacer nada más que mirar y NO parecer molesta-

Aléjate –se levanto de allí y empezó a arreglar su futon-

……..

Oye te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho a Karin, esa chica es algo rara –sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial y su sonrisa era totalmente burlona- y otra cosa, nunca comas lo que ella prepare

Te escuche suigetsu!! –a ella le había tocado el primer turno para vigilar mientras los otros dormían, pero realmente ninguno lo hacia, Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como harían todo, también en el chico nuevo, en esos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a esa chica que dijo amarlo antes de marcharse de Konoha, Suigetsu y Yayoi estaban conversando sobre de donde eran, como fue que se unieron a sasuke y que harían después de la misión-

………..

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana, y era su turno de vigilar, una vez Suigetsu estuvo dormido que fue prácticamente de inmediato todo quedo en silencio, una ligera ventisca lleno el lugar y algunas de las hojas de los árboles cayeron-

-se sentó, no podía seguir así, no podía dormir, estaba demasiado ansioso, escruto todo el lugar con su mirada y se detuvo en un punto en específico, no podía pretender que no pasaba nada, ese chico le resultaba extraño-

-sintió una mirada recorriendo toda su espalda y se giro a ver, en su sitio permaneció callada, con unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, que regresaran juntos y dejara esa absurda venganza, en medio de la soledad lo máximo que podía hacer ahora era acompañarlo-

-sus miradas se encontraron por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, y ya sentía confianza de solo verlo, que bueno era tenerlo allí, tenerlo para recordarle las cosas buenas de su aldea, no hacia falta decir nada-……-volvió a recostarse pero ahora estaba mas calmado, aunque ya casi debían despertar ¬¬-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

yataaaa adoro a ese sasuke, en la parte donde describe a karin, jajaja, antes tenia escrito que era de cabello negro, jajaja, ay dios no me presten atención xD!!

Gracias por todos los bellos reviews sakurass, izumi-haruno, haruno, Kirasae, GAASAITALEX234, L.I.T, Mix Himura Uchiha, angelsss, musa 555, Kanna Uchiha, miki, lorena , a todos muchas muchas gracias, y me di cuenta ke casi todas odian a Karin xD!! Pobre chica todos la odiamos xD!! Espero les guste la continuación.

Dejen un review con su opinión dándole clic en "go"

Kisu


End file.
